Incredible Hulk Vol 3 15
| StoryArc = Hulk: United | StoryTitle1 = United Conclusion | Synopsis1 = Forced to defend his mind by the telepathic assassin known as the Vegetable, Bruce Banner is forced to relive the memory of experimenting on a monkey. The Vegetable is impressed by the sheer volume of memories that Banner keeps locked away in his mind. While in the real world, the Hulk fights off gamma mutated animals created by Doctor Doom's Doombots. He has back up from the Mad Squad's Amanda von Doom and Mister Gor who try to destroy all of the Doombots. However, the Doombots taunt Amanda by pulling up the file their master has on her. They reveal the one thing that Amanda has been denying for years: That she is blood relation to Doctor Doom. Back inside the mind of Bruce Banner, the Vegetable makes the mistake of smashing open a number of Banner's locked up memories. From behind these metaphysical doors emerge the grasping hands of various incarnations of the Hulk. Banner tells his attacker that he was a fool for coming here because of all of all the dangerous places that the Hulk has smashed his way through, the most dangerous place of them all is his own mind. He then tells his various personalities to hold the Vegetable tightly as he puts on a pair of mechanical Hulk fists. As Banner beats his attacker senseless, the Hulk gets a gun with the Hulk cure inside it and aims it at the mutated animals. The Doombots continue to try and entice Amanda with the truth of her lineage, Mister Gor tries to convince her not to listen. Elsewhere, in the oceans, Old Sharky and his people toast a glass of the Black Mash to the death of the Hulk. While aboard the Neverlab space station, the children toast the Hulk for all he have done for them. While in the Pacific Northwest Old Squatchy senses that the Hulk is in trouble. Lastly, below the Earth, the elder of the Moloid tribe tells her people that the Hulk is fighting for his life and that he must do so alone. Inside Banner's mind, the Vegetable manages to turn things around on Bruce, forcing him to relive his abusive childhood as well as his recent bout of insanity. With the battle turning, the Hulk goes back into his mind and helps Banner defeat the Vegetable by beating him to death. Banner then emerges in the real world and uses the gamma cure on the mutated animals. Amanda von Doom also rejects the Doombots officer and their plot quickly crumbles. With the Doombot's plans ruined, Banner then uses the technology he took from Neverlab to restore the island he destroyed with a gamma bomb and returns the animals to them. With everything set back to normal, Amanda kisses Banner on the cheek. When her monkey tosses fecies at him, he transforms into the Hulk and tells it to start running. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ** *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = FINAL ISSUE! • HULK: UNITED concludes!!! • HULK VS. DOOM-BOTS!!! EEEE-NUFFZZAID-00011001010BOOM! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Banner is forced to relive his abusive childhood (as first seen in and the Gamma Bomb explosion that created the Hulk from . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included